Father
chaotic admin haha is gonna install gay porn onto his work pc -- I'm gay, trans, and polyam, also I have a cool daughter, she's 10. My fiance is really dumb, don't @ me. My boyfriend is also really dumb, you can @ me on that one. I'm extremely impulsive at work and do things like: Draw pineapple grape vore at work, download gay porn onto my work pc, torture my boss by sending her bad memes, torturing my new co-workers with bad memes. I used to live in Hawaii but then I moved to California and immediately died. I play DRAMAtical Murder,,,,,,,,,,, alot. Also did I say I was very gay, wait lemme check my window is really small so I have to scroll up... Okay, yes I did. I'm also trans ftm and I'm 38 years old. Please don't ask why I'm hanging out with a bunch of little kids, I honestly don't know either. I am a connisuer of many things, mainly not knowing how to spell connisuer, so I'll just spell it conisewer. I also can't spell other words but you'll never know because I'm a master at pressing the backspace button. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk. Now I'll make a list later when I'm not being a lazy twat. Also I love everyone, but not you. You know who I'm talking to. Here's that list I was gunna make and a picture I drew to fill up space I guess Things I like * Fishcord ** Mom ** Vore ** Everyone * My Family * Video Games ** Smite ** DRAMAtical Murder ** ,,,,,Minecraft ** Don't Starve ** Sims 4 ** Fallout Series ** Paladins ** Fire Emblem * Anime (I haven't watched much in awhile so I don't have a tiny list sowwy) Here's a list of all the people who can call me Daddy # My fiance # Thor # Mom # pepet parker (peepee poopoo, Scott) # jose (one screaming boye) # fish (Goldie Gurston) Lord of #Utter-Chaos During the Chaos Wars, there was an almighty siege of #utter-chaos, as the mighty Father and his army of the Inner Sea Bear Circle surrounded the channel, which was occupied by Mother's Army. The siege was long and brutal, and thousands of reputations were lost, but in the end Father was victorious in capturing #utter-chaos. He then crowned himself Lord of #Utter-Chaos, and the events that followed his new ruling were soon to be called 'The Invalid Ages'. The legends tell that Whoever is ruler of #utter-chaos shall be ruler of the underworld, as they're basically the same thing if you think about it. As ruler of both #utter-chaos and the underworld, most people under Father's rule were subject to the cursed rules Father imposed, such as forcefully creating a new national holiday called 'Pineapple Grape Vore Day', where military marches across the realm were carried out under the banner of 'pineapple grape vore', and citizens had to attend said marches or read the scriptures written by The Lord of #Utter-Chaos about undoubtedly the absolute worst idea Father has ever come up with to date. Other rules imposed by Father include posters put around the villages and towns of 'cropped prn', and allowing his second-in-command Veve to create anarchy inside the realm, such as summon 'the cursed' to spread pictures of emoji faces, snakes with teeth and 'tongue chairs'; as well as commit crimes that violated any basic human rights. This tyrannical ruling of #utter-chaos was eventually brought to an end, when Bluey's Beautiful Bastards, lead by Bluey , attacked from their home realm of #real-gamers. As most residents of #utter-chaos had either left or died because of the, well, utter chaos, Father was short of soldiers to fight in the battle, and inevitably lost. With Bluey as the new leader, he made a new peace treaty between the channels and the inner circles, which restored peace and order in Fishcord. However, although Father had signed the peace treaty and agreed to the new order of peace, he still believed that he is the rightful ruler of #utter-chaos, and that he would one day take the throne of #utter-chaos once more. Aesthetic according to mom Colourful pixel art, drinking with friends at 2 am, puns, sandy beaches and turquoise waters, tapping away on a keyboard, warm, earthy hues, dark rooms being lit up by the light of a monitor or phone, watching the sunrise after staying up all night, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and lastly, the warmth from faintly glowing embers, left from a fire.Category:Mods Category:Members Category:Admins